


A Breaking Seal

by RD87



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cum Inflation, Forced, Inflation, Knot, Kurama - Freeform, M/M, Pain, Rape, Stomach Bulge, abdominal bulge, belly bulge, blowjob, bodyjob, cumflation, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: Just your average kurama x naruto fanfiction





	A Breaking Seal

Requested

“Kurama.” I first said, entering my consciousness to have a speak with the tailed beast. “We never talked about that one day, when Jiraya loosened the seal.” Ever since we started working as a team, it was a sore subject. Even now, almost a year after the war, we haven’t even mentioned it. “I’d rather not speak of that.” Kurama said, feeling guilty about the event. I smiled and said, “No, I think you’ll like where this is going.”

When Jiraya cracked the seal just a bit, I felt raw power run through me. I felt anger too, and it physically hurt like it was burning my skin. I lost control and worst of all, I hurt Master Jiraya badly. There was another side of that story I never told. 

When the fourth tail came out, everything around me disappeared and I was back in the flooded industrial room with Kurama. My skin tingled, reminiscent of pain, as Kurama sneered. “I’ve long waited for this.” His voice boomed. The sheet of paper shutting the gate looked weak, like it was about to tear at any moment. His arms bolted out through the bars on the gate but was stopped abruptly by a force, I knew he wasn’t allowed to touch me with the seal there. Still, nine-tails persisted as if he knew something I didn’t.

“It’s not going to work.” I told him. “The seal’s too strong for y-” I was wrong. His arms suddenly jutted forward, breaking through whatever invisible barrier protected me until I was in his grasp. I screamed as he pulled me into the gate. I was not able to use jutsu with my hands tied down by his furry fingers. Kurama brought me to his face and with crazed eyes said, “I can’t kill you, but at least I can return a fraction of the pain.” 

I struggled against him, trying to wiggle my way out or weave a sign at least. “Let me go!” I shouted. He then dropped me face-first into the water. I quickly rebalanced myself and stood back up with my fingers in a cross to create clones. When I sent a surge of chakra, nothing happened. I felt stupid, the seal was weak but still intact.

When I turned my gaze back to Kurama, it was hard not to notice a throbbing, red organ sticking out of his crotch. I took a step back, murmuring, “Weird time to get a boner…” The nine-tailed fox gave me a deal, well a coercion. He sent me images from what should have been my perspective, where I was fighting Jiraya but he was heavily outmatched. “Please me and I will spare him and only take your life.” I gulped, the thing was 5 times my height since Kurama was more than 50 times my height.

A deal like this was a no-brainer. I couldn’t sacrifice Jiraya so I wouldn’t be disgusted in my final moments. I couldn’t fight either, he was in full control. The best I could do was go through with the coercion and stall for enough time for Jiraya to do something. “I-I’ll do it.” I answered. “Good.” The beast replied.

I slowly walked forward. The room had already smelled musky, but the accent of it changed as I neared him. It was a warm and suffocating scent that got stronger and stronger until I could taste the salt in the air. It was the same shape as a dog’s penis (thanks Akamaru), and spurted a jet of precum whenever it throbbed. It would jump into the air and then parts of it would split off, like hot, salty rain. I had to dodge a couple literal waterfalls to get close to the nine-tails.

As I neared his dick, Kurama grabbed me again. “Hey!” I shouted as he pulled me directly in front of his shaft. It was slimy and I could feel the heat of it around me. It was suffocating me and I couldn’t bear the stench. The tailed beast forced me right against it, then wrapping his fingers around his shaft with me pressed against it. 

I almost threw up in my mouth as he started rubbing me and his hand up and down his cock. My arms were forced to hug it as he masturbated. “Ahh, yes.” Kurama sighed, feeling glad while masturbating for the first time in years. I wanted to speak, insult him, shout, but if I opened my mouth, the slime on his penis would enter my mouth. My entire body was already covered in it already. I felt myself warming up as he gained speed.

Kurama stopped for a moment and held me up high. I wiped my face, which was useless since my arms were also covered, while he tore away my clothes. “Hey!” I finally shouted. “What’s wrong with you!?” My orange jacket disappeared under the water while Kurama put me against his cock again, slathering every inch of me with his pre. “Come on, Jiraya!” I thought to myself. “Do something already!” 

After a minute of that, he stopped again. This time, he moved me upwards until my face was right next to the hole on the tip of his penis. “Open your mouth.” Kurama ordered. “No! I won’t open my-” I had opened my mouth just by arguing with him and he took advantage of that and forced my mouth onto the hole. My shouts were muffled but were stopped when a salty stream of precum spurt out and filled my mouth to the brim. I couldn’t swallow it, I didn’t want to swallow it, but when another spurt almost made my cheeks burst, I realized I had no choice but to gulp it all down.

The tailed beast panted as he grew closer to cumming. He had been stroking himself at the same time as I was swallowing his salty shots. My stomach was starting to feel sick from all the hot liquid being dumped into me.

Kurama let me go after a while, but right after, he roared and a mountain of jizz shot out straight onto my face. I was caught off guard and a bunch of it shot straight into my mouth, where I got a good taste of the bitter semen. Once the first spurt was done, there was another, and another, until it died down to a small ooze. By the time he was done, my body was covered in all white.

While panting, Kurama said, “This old man doesn’t go down easy. No matter, I’ve still got more to give.” He dropped me into the water, which was flooded with white fluids. I washed off my face and screamed, “You’re disgusting!” Insulting him as I saw him start to shrink down.

It wasn’t just his body that shrank, every liquid that came out of his penis also shrunk. My stomach felt empty again and the water just had little stains of white. My body still had sticky semen on it, but not from head to toe.

Kurama stopped shrinking when he was about as tall as me, but on all fours. If he had stood up, he still would have been twice my height. His cock was still rock hard and I knew in the back of my head why he decided to shrink. “Come here, boy.” He growled. “I hate you!” I shouted in return, but ultimately pacing towards him.

Once I was in front of him, I shakily turned around. I could still feel the uncomfortably warm and gooey cum on my body and I didn’t want it inside of me at all, but I had to do it for Jiraya. Hurry up old man. I begged him in my head. 

Kurama sneered as he grabbed a hold of me. He sat down with his legs wide open, exposing his still erect cock. I thought that because it was in my head, it wouldn’t physically hurt. I knelt down on top of his lap and felt the red dick throb beneath me. Kurama held it still as I sat down, letting the tip just barely enter my ass before realizing that I was wrong- it did hurt. Kurama had already quickly grabbed onto my left arm to keep me steady as he pushed me further down. 

A groan escaped my lips as I realized that I was in Kurama’s mind, not mine. He was purposely making it hurt and was adjusting it as I slid further and further down his shaft. He wanted a specific level of pain but I wasn’t sure for what reason. “Please!” I shouted in anguish, “You’re going to tear me!” I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that it wasn’t possible. Still, I felt the pain ease a little. I wondered if he was being nice or if he didn’t want me complaining, but the way he was back then, I doubted he cared about me.

“It hurts...” I groaned, wincing as I felt the hot and thick knot press against my tight hole. An entire foot of his member throbbed inside of me until Kurama growled and pulled back, dragging my anus with it. The beast pushed it back in without mercy and I groaned in agony. I put my right hand to my stomach as he slowly, yet forcefully, rutted me. I could feel it inside of me, spreading me apart from within. 

I didn’t want to look down, but it took a lot of energy just to keep my head up. When I did, I saw the tip of his cock bulge out from my stomach, poking against my skin. “Why are you so….” I started to say through gritted teeth, but stopping myself after realizing that finishing that sentence would end up as a compliment.

The longer it went on, the easier it got for both of us. My whole body felt like it was on fire and I was sweating from every pore, but I could tell Kurama was enjoying it greatly.

He must have been enjoying two kinds of pleasure. Letting himself free and using me as a ragdoll for himself. It felt like a part of me was about to rip at any moment. Tears welled from my shut eyes and ran down my cheeks, but Kurama only meant to pleasure himself.

Midway through, Kurama stopped short and froze. “What!?” I heard him say, in surprise and anger, “How!?” I smirked, Jiraiya had done it or was getting close to finishing him. The nine-tails growled in anger then said, “I have to hurry this up, then.”

I suddenly felt the pressure inside of me lessen. I couldn’t tell if he had shrunk or if he had made my ass less tight. I opened one eye to see that my stomach was still bulging from his size. 

Kurama changed his grip on me. His arms grabbed mine and both halves of my sides so that I was unable to move my upper body at all. “Hey!” I shouted, struggling against him. I could tell he was fuming from his failure, and he was going to take it out on me.

He didn’t bother taking his time, he suddenly jack-hammered me so that my brains felt like mush. “Hnng...” was the only noise I could make as the pointy head of his cock dug into my stomach multiple times per second. I could feel my ass bruising from the knot and the amount of speed and force in his thrusts. I could tell he was waiting till the last possible second to finish, but I didn’t care, I was going to let him. I was just glad Jiraiya and I were going to live.

Suddenly, I felt my hole get loose enough to nearly fit his knot. Something good must have happened for him to speed up like that. The pain didn’t change at all, however. He just kept rutting and fucking over and over until it slipped in, just like a glove. I could feel the bulbous knot stuck inside of me as the tip, which was now deeper into my gut, spurted cum like a hose.

“Guess we both can get what we want.” I taunted with one eye closed from the paining fatigue. “I’ll get out one day, but I won’t play with my food next time.” He growled, tightening his hold on me his seed filled my stomach.

Kurama hadn’t even finished ejaculating before I felt a force pulling me back towards the gate. Kurama released his grip but his knot kept me in place for a few seconds, before suddenly it plopped out of me with a pop. My aching hole spilled much of his cum as I flew back towards my own side. Once I glided past the gates, my clothes suddenly reappeared and anything that just happened to me on the other side seemed to be a distant memory. I had been inside of Kurama’s mind and I never wanted to go back.

Kurama and I sat angrily, watching each other until I came to to see my master nearly dead from the battle.

That was my recollection of that time, but after Kurama had gone good, I thought over it many times. 

“You’re giving me your power and it has been so helpful. I want to pay you back and maybe experiment a bit until Sakura changes her mind about Sasuke, ya know?” I told him. “Really?” He asked to make sure. “Yep. Whenever you want.” I confirmed. I could tell he was interested, but didn’t know he was so eager until he asked, “How about now?” I shrugged and told him, “Sure, but take it easy this time.”


End file.
